A Certain Magical Level Booster
by SteveTheMonkey7
Summary: An experiment causes a normal girl in Academy City to gain "magic powers," but this causes her to become the target of people who are against the joining of science and magic. Fav's and reviews are much appreciated. When science and magic join together, our story begins.


File 001 - SYSTEM

Level Zero. The single term used to describe people with esper abilities ranging from virtually nonexistent to almost Level One. The vast majority of people are categorized as Level Zeroes. There are some unique abilities that are classified as such due to the inability to actually measure the power, one such example is the Imagine Breaker.

There is no such thing as having no esper ability at all, the ability is always there, but it lies dormant within a person until it is "awakened". "Awakening" refers to when a person believes in themselves and their ability enough to be able to use it, this is more commonly known as Personal Reality.

The ultimate goal for Academy City, the city of espers, is to achieve a Level Six esper. Level Six is what they believe is the highest limit of esper ability. They still have a long way to go to achieve such.

Level Six is not the true limit to esper power, this is something known by one girl. That girl is called the Level Booster, capable of adding temporary levels to another esper, causing them to become more powerful. The true extent of her power is unknown to me, but I estimate it to be able to add fifteen to twenty levels.

An increase of fifteen to twenty levels completely blows away the speculation that Level Six is the absolute maximum power. The other researchers refuse to believe that this ability is real and continue to work toward a Level Six. I believe it though, she doesn't use it often, but I was lucky enough to be able to experience her ability. That girl is really something.

-Chie Akiyama

* * *

The pale glow of moonlight illuminated the empty street where I stood. On the end of the street stood a group of five guys, they all wore black leather jackets. These guys want to kill me just because I made a smart comment.

The first thug of the group started running toward me with his fist pulled back, ready to punch. I sighed, knowing that this guy is a fool to come after me. He started to move his fist forward as he continued charging. I ducked his fist while simultaneously grabbing his arm, turning around so my back faced him, and extending my right leg. I yanked his arm down, this caused him to lose his balance and trip over my leg. I used his arm to control his arc over me, slamming him to the pavement on his back.

I stood and faced the rest of the group. They all seemed dumbfounded that I just did that to their friend. They all began shouting and charging in unison.

The first swung his leg at my ribs, but I blocked it with my arm and retaliated with a kick of my own. He fell to the side, grunting over the pain.

The next immediately took his friend's place and threw a few quick jabs at me before moving his thick arms to cover his face and chest. I planted a hard kick on his arms, causing him to stumble backward and drop his arms. In the time that he was stunned, I jumped and hit his head with a roundhouse kick.

Before I knew it, one of the last two held me in a full nelson as the other charged with his fist pulled back. I used the full nelson to drop kick the guy in front when he got close enough. The kick allowed me to flip over the guy behind me and out of the hold. When I got to the ground, I did a drop kick to my previous captor. The force caused his to fall forward.

I looked over the five fallen thugs. None of them looked like they wanted to fight anymore.

"Judgement. Don't move or we'll have a problem." Commanded a girl's voice from behind me.

I turned to face her. Her hair was auburn in color. She had two curly pigtails tied with red ribbons on each side of her head. The rest of her hair hung as two rows of fringes divided ing the middle. She wore a short-sleeved white dress shirt under a light brown vest with an emblem on the left side. Her dark tan skirt stopped at around mid-thigh length. She held out the Judgement armband on her right sleeve out for me to see.

"Don't worry, it's just me Kuroko." I pulled out my own Judgement armband from my pocket.

She sighed. "Alice. Has anyone ever called you reckless? I mean fighting five at a time? What are you thinking? Especially when you don't have an ability to fall back on."

I smiled. "Yes, many times. Also, I know I can take them."

She raised an eyebrow. "And what if you can't?"

"Then I run." I answered simply.

She sighed and shook her head.

Minutes later a pair of armored trucks arrived, Anti-skill. Each member group I fought were handcuffed and escorted into the backs of the trucks.

* * *

As I unlocked the door to my dorm room, I flipped open my phone. I stared at the screen, 11:27 PM. I turned the key and entered, I heard a faint crumpling of paper as I stepped inside. I lifted my foot to see a letter. I picked it up and flipped on the lights.

_From: Chie Akiyama To: Alice Jitsukawa_


End file.
